


How about it Part 2

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Inquisiting is a skill [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Lavellan is stressed & Dorian makes a suggestion, willing to overlook the fact that she isn't a man.She accepts.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Female Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Inquisiting is a skill [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1067825
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	How about it Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twilightlilly610](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightlilly610/gifts).



> I really tried but I struggled to write this so I hope it's still okay x.x
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

The day couldn't go by any slower and Lavellan's nails were going to be gone by the end of it. She glanced up from her desk, watching the orange-pink lined sky for a brief moment. Lavellan pulled her thumbnail away from her mouth, wiping it on her shirt and letting out a deep sigh. Honestly, she was starting to regret her decision and by the time she had to leave for dinner, Lavellan was ready to make a run for it. 

Until she actually saw him across the room, his normal flirty self laughing merrily at something Varric barked at Sera. He raised the glass to his mouth, lips parting as the rim touched them and his eyes fluttered up to meet hers. He winked at her. Lavellan blushed, giving him a quick smile before ducking into the crowd to find anyone to distract her. 

Fate, apparently, wasn't on Lavellan's side that evening. She mentally yelled at herself to get it together when he sunk down in the seat to her right. There was no reason to react so dramatically; they were friends and nothing about it was strange. Still, she couldn't quite shake the nervous bubbling inside her and reached for her cup, filling it as far as it allowed. 

"In the mood for a drink?" Dorian piped up. 

"It was a long day." 

"No splitting headache from yesterday then?" 

"Nothing some elfroot couldn't fix." Lavellan chuckled. 

"Ah, I see." 

She looked up from her plate and found him staring at her quite openly. 

"Is there something on my face?"

"Besides the red tomato hue? No, dear."

"Oh, you're horrible!" Lavellan hit his shoulder, puffing her cheeks up. 

"I'm kidding. You should relax. Or not. I'll take of it later either way." 

"You know perfectly well saying things like that is what causes this tomato face." 

"I do," Dorian hummed, "Perhaps that's why I do love teasing you." 

"Ha. Ha." Lavellan stuck her tongue out at him and finally picked up her fork. 

She felt better now, some of the nervousness fading away as dinner continued on and their banter remained like normal. At some point Dorian's hand fell to her thigh and she resisted choking on her drink. He squeezed gently, his slender fingers stroking her through her riding trousers. Now time was moving too quickly. 

"I'll see you later, dear." 

*

At exactly midnight, Dorian sauntered into her chambers, dressed comfortably in pale colours of cream and silvers. She had to admit, it fit his form and skin tone perfectly. 

"Well, well." She eyed him. 

"Am I looking good? What am I saying, of course I am." He laughed, pulling his sleeves up to his elbows. 

Lavellan glanced at his forearms, clearing her throat and offering him a drink. 

"Do you want anything?" 

"Do you?" 

She reddened, "What?" 

"To drink?" 

"Oh. _OH_! Yes." 

Dorian chuckled, "I see you're not as commanding when sober. You can tell me if you don't want do this, dear. I won't take any offence." 

"I don't have to be drunk," Lavellan snorted, "I'm just nervous, okay." 

"I know, I know," Dorian raised his hands in surrender, "I was just saying." 

"You're right." She breathed, hands stilling around their glasses. 

Dorian crossed the room until he was standing in front of her, gently taking them from her and putting the glasses onto the table. 

"So.. How are we doing this?" She twisted her fingers into the front of her shirt.

Dorian reached for them, pulling them away from her wrinkled clothing and lacing them with his own. 

"Slowly. Tell me what you like. Or want." 

"I.." She trailed off. 

"Then I'll lead and you tell me what you don't like, how's that?" 

Lavellan nodded, her red curls bouncing gently over her shoulders. Dorian reached up to tuck one of them behind her sharp ear; she reminded him of a lover he once had. But now wasn't the time to think about any of that. He lead her towards the bed, stopping at the foot of it to turn to her. 

"Remember," he grinned, "Let loose." 

Lavellan opened her mouth to retort but her words died between their lips. Dorian kissed her softly but firmly with clear intent. His large hands moved to cup the underside of her jaw as the tips of his fingers slid into the curls that hugged her neck. She allowed her eyes to close and her arms to lock around his neck.He hummed, clearly satisfied at her choice.   


The new position had her standing on her toes to reach comfortably, her body pressing against his and her head tilting back to accommodate their kiss. Dorian's head tilted to the left, his lips parting against hers to deepen the kiss. Lavellan opened her mouth hesitantly, eyelids fluttering as she focused on one of the hands moving away from her face. It fell to her hip just as Dorian's tongue swiped over her lips.

"Let go." He breathed against her mouth. 

She was confused for a moment as his arm snaked around her waist and then he was twisting her until the back of her legs hit the bed. Lavellan fell onto it with a surprised gasp, Dorian awkwardly following and bent over her from the arms around his neck. He laughed, climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees. 

"See?" 

"Sorry, I didn't think." Lavellan blushed. 

"No need for that." 

He leaned over her, capturing her mouth in another kiss. The hair on his face tickled her but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling and she actually found herself liking it. Dorian put his knees beside her hips, lowering himself until he was sitting across her thighs, not quite sitting down with all his weight. Lavellan loosened her grip slightly, giving him some more freedom for movement. 

His fingers trailed up her sides to her chest, where they moved expertly to pop the first button of her informal wear. He stopped at the second and she hummed her confirmation against his mouth, focused on his tongue flicking against the roof of her mouth. Dorian continued his task, unbuttoning all of them in a matter of seconds. 

She was breathing harshly through her nose as he pulled the outer shirt open to reveal the thin one inside. The mage moved his mouth to her jaw instead, letting her catch her breath as he kissed a path down her neck. Her chest raised and fell steadily, drawing his attention to it when he reached the base of her throat. 

"Want to take this off?" He asked. 

"Yes, let me sit up." 

Dorian climbed off her, taking the chance to remove his shoes and robe. Lavellan watched him as she undressed, eyes racking down his back as he shrugged off the robe. The lean muscles moved beneath the caramel skin while he shift to toss his robe to the ground, leaving him in a pair of light trousers. She swallowed, eyes still strained on him as she tugged the last of her top wear off. 

"Like what you see?" He asked devilishly when he turned around. 

Lavellan really did but she forced herself to look away from his muscled torso and snorted. 

"Do you want me to tell you how handsome you are?" She smiled. 

"I know I'm stunningly so, but right now, why don't I tell you how ravishing you look." 

Lavellan's skin flushed hotly, the red spreading down her neck and to the tips of her ears. Unconsciously she reached to cover her bare chest but the mage was quicker, catching her wrists and pulling her to him. She braced herself against his chest, palms pressing into it to keep her from downright falling onto him. He gave her another wicked grin before he pushed her back. A flash of blue lit up the room and Lavellan found her hands secured aboved her head by a magical ring. 

"That fine?" 

"Y-yes." She stammered out, eyes darting to him suddenly leaning into her chest. 

Dorian's hands cupped her breasts, squeezing softly and rubbing slow circles around her small nipples with his thumbs. She gasped, shivering as his mouth moved to pepper kisses across both breasts and then dipping lower. His mouth brushed over her ribs and down her stomach only to stop briefly at her navel, giving it a wet kiss before he continued. 

The sudden warmth of his breath hit her naked thighs and she jerked against the binding. Where had her pants gone-

"Magic truly is a wonderful thing." He chuckled against one of her thighs. 

"You sly-" 

"Nah ah ah," Dorian's tongue darted out to lick a stripe up her thigh to her hip, "This is what you wanted." 

God, _yes_. She did. 

She moaned at the loss when his hands left her breasts, then again as they squeezed her hips in reassurance. His slender digits hooked around the bands of her underwear and with one quick look up at her, he pulled them down. 

" Dorian, you don't have to- _mmf_!" 

His mouth attacked hers in a bruising kiss, swallowing her moans as his fingers disappeared between her legs. She tilted her head back, shaking against him as he laid beside her, resting on his side and forearm with his body tucked close. She could feel a hardness pressing into her hip and it sent another bout of shivers through her. 

When his thumb found the little nub between her legs, her hips jerked and she arched up only to find her ankles tied down as well. She let out a strangled groan against his lips, thighs clamping down around his wrist to keep him there. 

"My, my," He pulled away, "Looks like I have a talent with both parties, hmm?" 

"D-Dorian. I'm not going to last long." Lavellan said honestly. 

She was way too pent up for all of this playing around but thank the gods Dorian understood right away. 

He flicked his fingers to release the bindings, "Do you mind going on top?" 

"Prefer the bottom?" Lavellan said cheekily but she was already moving. 

"You're going to regret that." He said, pushing down his leggings and kicking it away to lay back down. 

Lavellan was gloriously naked as she climbed on top of him and reached for his hands. He almost didn't notice the freckles covering her smooth skin of her thighs as his fingers dug into them and he forced down a growl. She went straight for it, taking him in in one go. Her hips shook against him, her thighs flexing beneath his fingers as he rolled his hips up against hers. 

" _Please_." She breathed out. 

It was different to be with a woman but the way she arched and threw her head back, was one of the most beautiful and erotic things he has ever seen. Her thighs shook too much and she collapsed against his chest, burying her face in his neck with a pitched groan. 

"I've got you, dear." One arm wrapped tightly around her middle, holding her against him as he thrust up into her. 

He kept his slow but hard pace, following the guidance her moans provided until she was shuddering uncontrollably against him. Her red curls stuck against her forehead with sweat and he craned his head down to kiss it. She curled into him, nails scraping deeper at his arms with each harsh snap of his hips. 

"Dorian- _Nnnn_!" 

_As Dorian pushed the hair out of her flushed face, he wondered if he might swing both ways after all._

_Maybe not. Just for her though._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
